Wallace Hines
Carla Hines Jesse Gentry |job=Restaurant cook |path=Spree Killer Serial Rapist Workplace Shooter |mo=Shooting Torture by force-feeding |victims=8 killed 3+ attempted |status=Institutionalized |actor=Fred Koehler |appearance="The Inspiration" }} "No, she hurt me. Then she ate me!" Wallace Hines is a psychotic spree killer and serial rapist who appeared in Season Nine of Criminal Minds. Background Wallace was one of two twins, the other being named Jesse, who was put up for adoption by their mother Carla when she found raising the both of them difficult. When he was in high school, he stalked a fellow student named Heather Clarke after she broke up with him. Her parents eventually filed a restraining order against him after he began smashing her car with a baseball bat. As a result of the incident, Wallace was placed in and out of multiple institutions for at least a decade, and was diagnosed with acute delusional disorder, apparently inherited from his father, a schizophrenic man named Bill Robbins who was cut out of Carla's life. At some point, he developed a fascination with the praying mantis, especially with the aspect of the females killing and decapitating the males directly after (or sometimes during) copulation before eating the heads, and purchased one as a pet. Prior to "The Inspiration", he moved out of Carla's house and into an apartment, and also received a job as a cook at Wheeler's, a restaurant at a local shopping mall. Upon learning that Heather was about to marry a man, Wallace snapped, tracked her down, and killed her, decapitating her post-mortem and taking her severed head with him. Becoming haunted by recurring hallucinations of Heather as a result, Wallace began killing women who resembled her, fearing that they were out to get him, much like how a female praying mantis would kill a male. He would feed them pieces of Heather's head before killing them. Season Nine The Inspiration After killing two women within three days, Wallace abducts Emma Coleman and takes her to his apartment. He is nearly caught after a woman who lives downstairs investigates the noises Emma makes when she begins banging herself on the floor, but Wallace tells her that it is his roommate and a girlfriend having sex. When the woman leaves, he enters the apartment and pulls out a meat cleaver, which he uses to intimidate Emma. Later, Wallace takes her to a forest, where she vomits up a tooth belonging to Heather, which she was force-fed. He then kills her when she yells at him. The following morning, Wallace chats up a female coworker named Mia Rivera, trying to ask her to sit by him at a fountain, but she kindly turns him down, telling him she has a date. Mia then leaves with her boyfriend, while Wallace begins hallucinating Heather's voice talking to him, and he tells her to shut up. The following night, he attacks Mia in her home, force-feeds her with pieces of Heather's head, and then kills her. The next day, Wallace is visited by Carla, who asks him about Heather's disappearance, which he denies having any involvement in. Then, he hallucinates Carla coughing up a tooth, prompting him to shut the door on her in terror. Wallace later purchases a snake from the mall and feeds it to his pet praying mantis. Then, he hallucinates Heather mocking him, telling him she loved him and would've left her fiancé for him. This prompts Wallace to attack her projection; the noises attract an annoyed Corin, who tries to tell him to stop. However, he threatens her before shutting the door on her. Later, Wallace goes to his workplace, where he is antagonized by his boss Erik Cole and agitated from serving food to the customers. Finally, he snaps, places several pieces of Heather's head on several foods he is serving, and spies on a number of female customers. When they begin to notice that something is wrong with their food, Wallace holds them all, plus Erik Cole and a waitress, at gunpoint. He begins to hallucinate Heather being among the customers and tries to kill one of them with his meat cleaver as a result at Heather's urging, but he is confronted by a mall security guard, who orders him to drop the gun. Wallace drops the meat cleaver and shoots the guard before fleeing. By the end of the episode, Wallace is seen at a gas station, about to purchase a drink when he sees a news report about the arrest of a man who is physically identical to him, for the killings. Shocked, Wallace leaves the gas station, just as Hotch cites a quote by Josh Billings, which reveals that it was Wallace's twin brother who was arrested. The Inspired Wallace later drove to his mother's house, hoping to find answers about what he saw in the news report. However, he is knocked out by Jesse. He wakes up tied to a chair in Jesse's house and is interrogated by Jesse about the murders. After telling Jesse what he did and why he did it, Wallace fakes swallowing a sedative given by Jesse and feigns sleep as Jesse unties his bonds. However, upon realizing that Jesse wants to become like him, Wallace stays in the house and refuses to take any more sedatives or be tied up again. While browsing through the channels, Jesse comes across Heather's parents, who beg him to turn himself in while speaking in a news conference. He shuts the TV off and begins hallucinating Heather once more, fleeing outside. He encounters a neighbor named Elizabeth Nash who mistakes him for Jesse, and when the neighbor comments that Jesse isn't like his brother, Wallace flees back inside after projecting Heather onto her. When Jesse returns, he tricks Elizabeth into coming into the house, and the two of them rape and kill her together. The two then go on the run, and Jesse asks if there is a place where they can meet with Carla; Wallace tells him to go to St. Mary's Church. They meet Carla there, and Wallace asks Carla for money and a car so they can escape. Carla apparently agrees, and hugs Wallace and kisses his forehead, telling him that she loved him. When she begins walking away, inferring Jesse to kill Wallace, Jesse instead grabs Carla, holds her at knifepoint with Wallace's meat cleaver, and threatens to kill her, stating that she abandoned him. Utterly devoted to his mother, and unwilling to believe that Carla wanted him to be killed, Wallace picks up his handgun and threatens to shoot Jesse, ignoring his claims. The twins then begin fighting, and Wallace gains the upper hand before murdering Jesse, just as the BAU storm in. Carla tries to pass him off as Jesse, but Wallace's father Bill is brought to the scene and identifies him as Wallace. Wallace is taken into custody, crying out for his mother as she shakes her head in disappointment. Modus Operandi "Dinner time." Wallace initially targeted single blonde women in their 20s, but when he began to devolve, he targeted other women as well. He would abduct them from random locations and take them to his apartment, but in the case of Mia Rivera, she was killed in her home. Tying them up, he would then force-feed them with pieces of Heather's head (with the exception of Elizabeth Nash, who was force-fed her own severed finger), and also rape them. After a while, Wallace would take his victims to the forest, shoot them once in the heart, and pose them in a way that they resemble a female praying mantis. Profile "Get away from me!" The unsub is a white male in his early 30s. Initially, he targeted white, blonde women in their 20s, but his victim pool eventually began to expand. His M.O. is to rape his victims and then fatally shoot them in the heart. At the disposal sites, he poses them as if they are praying, possibly an attempt to convey a message that only he understands. Before he kills his victims, he forces the women to consume human flesh, known as projected cannibalism. Typically, cannibalism is a willing choice, but the act of forcing someone to engage in it is a form of torture, which means the unsub is sadistic and most likely delusional. The emergence of those delusions would have caused difficulties in his relationships and jobs in the past. He also may have been briefly institutionalized or incarcerated as a result. He sees himself as an enforcer and is punishing his victims for their sins; he also may have an overly developed sense of morality and therefore feels the need to superimpose this on others. He preferred to shot his victims in the heart, suggesting that he has been hurt by somebody who is clearly the center of his rage. He is devolving rapidly and could resort to even more extreme measures to punish his victims. Real-Life Comparison The scene of Wallace placing pieces of Heather's head into restaurant meals that are served to unknowing customers seems to be an allusion to rumors that serial killers Fritz Haarmann, Robert Pickton, Karl Denke, and Joe Metheny did the same thing. Known Victims *2013: **Unspecified date: Heather Clarke **September 21: Sarah Beck **September 24: Jill Elks **September 25: Emma Coleman **September 26-27: Mia Rivera **September 27: The Wheeler's restaurant standoff and shooting: ***Held the following hostage: ****Erik Cole ****Several unnamed women ****An unnamed waitress ***Unnamed mall security guard **September 29: ***Elizabeth Nash ***Jesse Gentry Notes *Wallace and Jesse are the second pair of identical twins in the history of the show to have been portrayed by the same actor in order to further enforce their physical similarities. The first pair are Patricia and Cheryl Davenport, both of whom appeared in the Season One episode Broken Mirror, being portrayed by Elisabeth Harnois. Appearances *Season Nine **"The Inspiration" **"The Inspired" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Nine Criminals Category:Spree Killers Category:Serial Rapists Category:Cop Killers Category:Psychotics Category:Mentally Ill Criminals Category:Workplace Shooters Category:Revenge Killers Category:Institutionalized Criminals